<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for the World to End by bakhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121231">Waiting for the World to End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe'>bakhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:43:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner finds (Y/N) to be his angel in the darkness of his life, and after some talk, they decide to start a family! </p><p>warnings: implied suicidal ideation, breeding kink (?), the use of Angel as a pet name, a weird like Angel kink going on, idk. <br/>might have an angsty second chapter, who knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for the World to End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Songs to Listen to While Reading:<br/>Turning Page by Sleeping at Last<br/>The Parting Glass by Hozier<br/>All I Want by Kodaline</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The strong blond stood still in the middle of the bathtub, letting the hot water burn his back as it made its way down to the slippery floor. Golden eyes closed off to the gray world in front of him, leaning his head to the right to just… take a deep breath. To just feel the sweet pain gliding down from his neck, the delicious burn of the boiling water. The air was filled with steam as it was twirling and dancing around the small bathroom. It almost became a chore to shower without (Y/N), all the motivation he had to even jump into the water washing away with all the barely scraped off dirt and grime from his body. His brain began to imagine the woman in front of him dragging her soft fingers across his hard chest, a bar of soap leaving a trail of suds. A sigh of relief at just the thought of (Y/N) caring for him allowed the man to relax, tight muscles finally allowing the water to massage his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You rely too much on her.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach twisted in guilt. In guilt, disgust, depression, and in agony so quickly, it could’ve given him whiplash. He felt his body push itself off the slick wall, eyes staring down at his rough hands. Reiner wasn’t sure if it was tears prickling at his eyes or the stifling water sneaking it’s way to burn the corner of his eyes. His chest rose in anxiety, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he felt a familiar feeling bubbling up in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You don’t deserve her,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>his thoughts repeated in his mind, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>she deserves someone who isn’t-- who isn’t a monster!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voices agreed to the sentiment, explaining and clarifying how she was too good for him, too sweet for him, too nice. He pushed both hands against his face to rub angrily, flicking away the hot water in the process. Not angry at the woman he called his lover, but with the so-called idiot she was in love with. The voices quickly ushered him to more painful thoughts as they snarled at him in resentment, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all about you! You, you, you. You only hurt to get ahead.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly turned the metal knob to stop the water from turning his pale skin pink, standing still as the steam enveloped him. He hoped that the sudden movement would have scared his thoughts away, or maybe even distract them for just a second longer. But, like always, his anxiety never asked permission to drill neverending, painful ideas. At times it would be memories about Paradis and how he had murdered innocent families and humble people but at this moment, his mind didn’t hesitate to ponder on what (Y/N) would be doing if he had died on the island. Maybe she would be married to the nice Eldian doctor in the clinic near-by or start a family with the gentleman who sewed dresses for the Eldian ladies of Liberio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained him to think of things like that, the love he felt for her was what kept him steady. Reiner also couldn’t help to get jealous of the thought of (Y/N) wrapped around some other man’s arm, thinking about how much happier she could be with any other normal man. He couldn’t help but scoff at himself in anger, quickly changing into his night clothing while avoiding the mirror in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Who am I to keep her from being happy?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear to look at a cruel and selfish man, the same man that practically kept (Y/N) locked up in a tower to keep her for his last two remaining years. He stepped outside of the bathroom into the wooden hallway, feeling the cool air instantly cling itself against his warm skin. He brought a calloused hand to rub against his face, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just because you’re miserable doesn’t mean you have to make her miserable too.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While walking towards his private bedroom, he could hear something say his name in a beautiful, tantalizing whine. It was like a siren calling out to a deprived sailor which made his heart flutter in excitement. A constant song that played in his head to lure him. Turning the corner to face his wooden door, he opened up to see the gun practically shining under a spotlight. As if his fingertips were magnets attracted to the barrel of the gun, he ran his fingers against the smooth barrel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick flash of his lover sitting at a restaurant he had gotten reservations for appeared in his mind, her delicate shoulders sneaking a peek at the restaurant around them with a resounding laugh echoing his mind. His body turned away from the gun in distaste, thoughts blurring the image of his beloved Angel with dark imagery and scary ideations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Break up with her before you hurt her, leave her.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t… hurt her,” he said sadly, sitting down on the edge of his bed to bury both hands in his face. As if the thoughts became arrows, they all pointed to what he just uttered and wrapped themselves around it to mock at how evil he was. As tightly as he squeezed his eyes and groaned in desperation to block the thoughts out, they could be heard loud and clear:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Monster, you hurt hundreds of people. Don’t pretend like you care.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could feel his breath tighten at the feeling of himself succumbing to a dark pit once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner glanced at the doorway, being alerted by three small knocks that someone was trying to enter his room. The entity from outside twisted the doorknob, but the lock kept it from coming in. He knew who was going to be on the other side, it wasn’t a surprise when he opened the wooden door to see (Y/N)’s warm and angelic face. It was like she knew when to come and help him, as if she knew that he was spiraling downwards again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterflies filled his upper abdomen while guilt bubbled in his lower stomach. (Y/N) was a beautiful woman, not only from the inside but from the outside as well. She was elegant, she was kind, loving, and patient, and if you were to ask him about her eyes? He’d drown within them just thinking about the (E/C) orbs his lover possessed. With the simplest of gazes, she could make him feel cherished. She was delicate and elegant, had a playful demeanor to her-- like all the cherubs he would fawn over in Marleian museums. Her ethereal presence allowed him to feel like a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s why he regretted falling in love with her, because Reiner felt like he was taking advantage of the beautiful person (Y/N) was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I deserve to feel like a monster.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to let me in?” she jingled, smiling from the other side of the door. Her head tilted lovingly while staring at the melancholy man. He pushed the door open to allow the woman to walk into the room to bask in the nothingness. It had yellowing wallpaper, stains of alcohol against the walls and a depressing aura to it, not to mention the rifle being the only decoration the room showcased. She tilted her head upwards in his direction, signifying she was expecting a quick peck against her lips to which he obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over to the man with a longing hand reaching out to him in awe, staring at the water droplets hanging for dear life in his hair. She analyzed how his sleeping shirt was loose, along with his sleeping pants that were sagging dangerously due to the loss of muscle throughout the years. A radiant smile adorned her soft face as he began to take cautious steps with her towards his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you took a shower,” she congratulated him, grasping onto his thick hand. He allowed her to lead him to the bed as he took the initiative to lean his head against her shoulder. The golden hue the lamp gave off making his sunken eyes even more prominent at how it casted shadows across his face. She placed a hand on top of his wet hair to caress him lovingly. “I’m proud you did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimaced at his lover’s encouraging words, guilt and self-hatred outstanding all other emotions he felt. He felt worse thinking about how he kept (Y/N) beside him as if she was his caretaker, his keeper, his reminder of his humanity; she didn’t deserve to fret over a mere mortal like him. (Y/N) noticed the conflicted expression on his face, the constant shifting of his body making her worry about his mental state at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d do anything to rewind time and avoid her after coming back from Paradis.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we thinking?” she hummed innocently at the man leaning against her. She carefully led both of them to lay against the hard bed, their faces watching the lights from the street reflect against the ceiling. He shook his head against her shoulder, wanting to avoid burdening her with his thoughts. She hummed in reflection and turned to face the curves of his face, glancing at how his nose dipped and his cheekbones protrude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her lift up from the bed as she took off her white cardigan along with the small heels she wore to meet up with him. He watched as she neatly put her heels aside and hung the cotton material as he scooted towards the plush pillow on his bed. She skipped along the room to quickly cover herself under the covers, holding an arm out as an invitation for him to cuddle with her but to Reiner? To him it was a Holy scene, it was like witnessing a heavenly sight in front of him-- like watching the pearly gates themselves open and offer him peace. He lazily got under the same covers to wrap his arms around his lover’s body, humming in content when he could feel his chest against her’s. With comforting silence overtaking the room for a while, with only the soft engines purring from the streets, he noticed something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we thinking?” she asked again, still pressed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual and…” he trailed off, wondering if it was okay to express his doubts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for him to continue as she buried her head against his chest. It hurt her to know he was in so much pain, in doubt of himself, it hurt to see him continuously beat himself up but the only thing she could do to help was offer her body, mind, and soul to him. She placed a soft kiss against his throat, loving the feeling of soft skin against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” she hummed against his throat, loving the way his arms would wrap around her tighter at the sensation of vibrations. He stayed silent once again as his fingers found the soft neck she possessed to rub his thumb over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m holding you back,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head fully rest against the pillow. She furrowed her brows, waiting if there was anything the man wanted to confess before she said her hopeful guidance. “I feel like you would be happier with any other man, I’m making you suffer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was short and it was bitter, something uttered so quickly and hurriedly. (Y/N) couldn’t feel but have tears gather at the corner of her eyes, begging to fall against her cheeks. She never heard him doubt their relationship so all she did was wait to see if he would continue, to follow up his statement but he had said his peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?” she questioned, head still buried against his chest. Scared to look into his aureate eyes and feel the flood gates open. It hurt her to know he was in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m slowly dying (Y/N), I’m just ticking off the days until I die in two years,” he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched, body becoming stiff at the number. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Two years wasn’t enough, but she knew what she was getting herself into when she had confessed to him so many years ago. She wasn’t dumb, she knew there was a limit to the relationship but if she could just live happily these last few years with him, that would be enough for her. Hopefully it was enough for him as well. She backed her head away from his chest, staring at his resting face. He opened his eyes to glance at the woman, feeling the tense muscles in her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner,” she whispered, “I love you. I’d love you after you die, I’ll love you when I die.” The blond’s heart fluttered at the fact she had whispered the words, how an angel could find the courage to love a devil like him? He didn’t know but he thanked those above him for the chance to have this woman in his arms. He leaned his forehead against his lover’s, placing a kiss on her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make this cold heart beat (Y/N), I will love you as much as the moon needs the sun to shine at night but,” he admitted. “But, you deserve to be married, you deserve to have children call you ‘mom’, you deserve a good life and I don’t know if I can give that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at his once-again closed eyes as she felt the tears that were begging to fall finally trail down to her chin, her brain flooded with all kinds of emotions. Desire, love, adoration, sadness, it was all too much for her as she slid her hand against his cheek, rubbing her thumb against his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, you deserve that too. We can do that together, we can make the best out of these two years!” She begged, a sob breaking out which caused Reiner to widen his eyes to glance at his tearful lover. His golden eyes traced her sorrowful features, landing once again on her loving (E/C) ones. “I’d be the happiest woman if you’d marry me, if you were the father to my kids, because any other way would feel wrong,” she finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart tugged, complex emotions like grief and admiration twirling against each other as he saw his angel practically begging to marry her. How was he supposed to say no to this? How was he supposed to turn away from the most heart-warming declaration someone had uttered to him? A gorgeous angel asking to marry him and bear his children, all because of love? He couldn’t deny her, he could only thank her and press his lips against hers. He couldn’t help but feel happiness eat at his guilt, and she couldn’t help but feel loved by him. She knew all he wanted was for her to have fond memories of him. And what more of a beautiful memory than a baby, a little son or daughter that would be next to his angel when he eventually left her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed her body against his, twirling around in the bed to have her above him, thighs hugging him and spreading warmth between them. She looked lovingly to the man below her with tears leaving a glittering trail, pressing a small hand against his broad chest. His large hands trailed up and down her thighs, digging his fingers into the cushion of her hips. His eyes flickered to a more playful demeanor, a hint of sadness still lingering in his lust-filled eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts to think about leaving you alone,” he said as he felt (Y/N) kiss his jaw. She shook her head. “Don’t think about that Reiner, think about how happy I’ll be to be Mrs. Braun!” she cocked an eyebrow up teasingly. “Which, by the way, when I am getting my ring? Now that we discussed this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, grasping the trailing hand tracing small patterns on his chest and kissing her ring finger. She felt her body warm up at the actions, biting her lip. “If you feel up to it, and you’re sure,” he said, glancing at his lover’s face that shined in the golden hue of the lamp, “then we could go tomorrow, find you a nice little ring.” She gasped as she watched him place another kiss on her ring finger then pressing his lips against her knuckle, smirking at the brightened smile she wore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She cried out, shooting downwards to hug her lover in between her arms, placing multiple kisses on his face. “Did we just agree to getting married?” she asked, scared she might have gotten the entire idea warped in her mind. He laughed at her excitement, music to her ears. “We’ll get married because…” he teased, watching her sit up on his lap, “after I’m done with you tonight, it’ll be seen as unladylike if you’re pregnant and not married.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner, don’t say such things” she cried out in embarrassment. He placed both hands on her hips, pressing her down to meet his. She let out a small gasp of surprise, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. “Why are you even horny? You were sad a few seconds ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a genuine laugh, a laugh that (Y/N) could play over and over and never get tired of it. She watched as his smile formed along his face, and felt his hands squeeze her once again. “All this baby talk got me going,” he said out loud, a booming voice she hadn’t heard in a while. She smiled back at him, kissing his nose. His laughter was like light, like guidance and it reminded her that he was alive, it was a nice melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you do it right we’ll have to get married by next month so people don’t get suspicious,” she joked. He pulled her down to press his lips against hers once again, the kiss taking a more sensual pace. He pulled away slightly, groping his lover’s ass in his big hands causing her to squeal in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to make sure I fuck you right then, don’t I?” he questioned, nibbling at her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never disappoint in that department,” she reassured, placing gentle kisses on his pale cheeks. He could feel his cock harden at the comment, he couldn’t help it, he loved it when she was so blunt about the pleasure he would give her. The effect (Y/N) had on him was nearing hypnotization and instead of drowning in his despair he was drowning in his lover’s scent. He could smell the girly flowers and sweat that lingered to (Y/N)’s clothing and body, with a hint of the perfume he had bought her a few days back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you (Y/N),” he cooed, dragging his lips against her neck to place wet kisses. She hummed in happiness, running her fingers through his hair. “I love you too Reiner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away to press her lips against his, the kiss becoming needy, wanting, passionate, but it wasn’t enough. Reiner wanted to feel his lover’s embrace everywhere, he wanted to feel everything he could-- no not want, he needed to feel her on him. Her breaths on his neck, her hair against his navel, her stomach, her wetness. He wanted to hear and feel and know he was alive, living among the most ethereal being he has ever met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away gently to wrap his arms around the woman’s body to flip both of them over. He stood straight to tower over the radiant body below him, glancing over how the skirt of the dress bunched towards her hips. He hummed in excitement as he looked at the nice pair of panties she decided to wear. His hands began to wander over her body, squeezing her thighs in almost a desperation. He leaned down against her neck and mumbled words, but like a prayer, she couldn’t understand the hushed expressions. He could feel her smooth skin under his rough palm and began to pull on the hem of the panty teasingly. She wrapped her arms around Reiner’s neck, giggling at the pressure on the crook of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught her giggles off as he pressed a finger against her slit, driving his finger towards her small bundle to barely graze it. A rise of butterflies filled her stomach in enthusiasm due to feeling how his finger rubbed against her slit but ever-so-slightly missed the little button (Y/N) wanted touched. She quickly fumbled with the buttons of her dress while she returned the hot kiss Reiner was offering her, freeing her bra-covered breasts from the yellow material. Reiner trailed his hot breath to her collarbone, leaving little marks here and there for later. (Y/N) felt a moan bubble out of her as she felt Reiner press a finger against her clit. He smiled softly at the sound he forced out of her, continuing the small gestures he offered to please her. She snuck her fingers towards the neck hemline of his sleeping shirt and pulled it to silently ask him to take the shirt off. He parted ways from her body, throwing his shirt to the side and leaning down to pull down the skirt from her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her hips to help him succeed in his conquest while she had her own battle to fight; the hooks of her bra became a damn puzzle to figure out. He smiled down at her when she finally whipped the flimsy material away which left her body in full display for him with only a thin fabric covering her cunt, but! Not without a little giveaway, as he marveled at the small spot of dark wetness clinging to the thin material of her panties. He placed a large hand down in between the valley of her boobs while his other lingered on her clit, (Y/N) could feel herself warm up to his touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re celestial,” he said before leaning down to kiss (Y/N)’s panties that covered her pubic bone. She watched how he quickly got rid of his sleeping pants as he kept his head bowed to her, taking in the scent of his now-fiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a gentle index finger against her clit as he kitten-licked the wet spot on her underwear, causing her to hum in impatience. She moved her hips upwards to feel more pressure against her clit, but he simply lifted his forefinger and placed his large arm across her hips to keep her in place. She whined while he resumed his previous activities, teasing the needy angel in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Angel?” he asked lowly, placing his forehead against her pubic bone while putting more pressure against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you, want you Reiner,” she whined, looking at the man’s wet hair. She felt him press his finger harder against her clit again, a moan erupting from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play with me,” she uttered embarrassed as she felt his thick tongue press itself against her clothed cunt. He hummed, sitting up to pull down the panties. “The way you speak to me, God, I could never get tired of it,” he comments, placing a finger at the entrance of her vagina. She cooed in excitement, feeling her wetness slide down her ass but she relented as she felt his finger slide it upwards to avoid her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” she let out, throwing her head backwards in frustration. He smiled, watching at his angel writhe beneath him. He brought his other hand to her entrance once again, this time plunging one digit into her slowly while curling it upwards, looking for her little sweet spot. He leaned downwards once again, pressing a kiss on her bundle of nerves before taking the bud into his mouth to suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reiner!” she called out, loving the stimulation she was getting so far. His thick finger grazing her spongy g-spot along with his tongue thumping against her clit. He hummed in question as he shoved another finger inside, her wetness dripping down to his sheets. He pulled away to sit up, using the two wet fingers to continue rubbing her clit in a v-shape. He watched as she covered her eyes, her hips bucking to get the best out of the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look so pretty like this,” he said while gripping his hard-on that was peeking from his underwear. He continued the ministrations while placing gentle kisses on her stomach and thighs, littering little marks that only he would be able to see. He could hear her moans grow breathy, leading him to place his lips around the bud again. He felt her thighs press against his face as he pressed two digits inside once again, sliding in smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna cum, Reiner,” she whined out, running her fingers through his hair in desperation. He continued his actions, speeding the process up a little bit by curling both fingers inside of her quickly. He could feel the spongy spot and he was assured she could feel it too as she threw her back into an arch. He thrived at the loud moans that escaped her mouth, her legs stiffening around his face-- he would suffocate around her pussy if that would mean getting to feel her cum on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down to him so she could pull him away at the sensitive bud but his fingers found it, rubbing slow and gentle circles around the nerves. He leaned down to press his lips against her, feeling the warmth that spread across her cheeks. She continued to writhe beneath him, little moans reaching his ears as he felt her soft breaths push out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna suck,” she whispered unknowingly, her hands reaching down to the throbbing cock pressed against her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna suck my cock?” he questioned as he backed away from her, watching as her small hand wrapped around his wrist to stop his rubs on her. She nodded, pulling him against her to press their sweaty bodies together to receive a sloppy kiss. She flipped them over so she could be on top, her bare cunt pressed against his thin lower stomach with his penis pressed against the bottom of her ass. She lifted herself up to slide downwards, leaving a small patch of slick against his pale skin. He dipped his finger to gather the sweet juices while making eye contact with (Y/N), placing his finger inside his mouth to suck on. She opened her mouth in arousal while her hand began to rub up and down his penis from outside the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled it out from his underwear, drooling over the red tip of his penis and the girth that could barely fit her. She placed a small kiss on the tip, grinning at her favorite toy. She groaned in happiness as soon as she brought his cock into her mouth, pressing her tongue against his ventral vein. He groaned as he placed a hand on top of her head, cherishing the feeling of the warm mouth of his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go Angel, feels so good…” he praised, watching how (Y/N) made eye contact with him while she dipped up and down on his length. She did her best to smile around his cock, causing him to twitch in excitement at seeing how her small mouth struggled to fit the entirety of him. He watched as drool dribbled down to his balls and how his lover gently played with said balls, loving the way she could feel his thigh clench at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself go towards an edge, witnessing how humble (Y/N) looked as she bobbed her head up and down and how her delicate hands were playing with something so inappropriate. This angel was his, and he knew it by witnessing how she gagged on his length to fit his entire length inside her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he whispered out, watching how she pulled back to pop his cock out of her mouth with drool covering her to which trailed down her neck. She pressed her lips against his tip, slipping out a tongue to return the kitten lips he had given her just a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped her jaw, pulling her away from his hard cock to lead her up to his lips. He pressed her body against his, feeling her warmth cover him. He pushed her against the bed while he pushed his underwear off, seeing how she spread her legs yet covered her breasts. As if she were trying to maintain the little decency she had. His cock throbbed at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, you are so beautiful,” he said as if it were a mantra, cupping her pussy and rubbing the heel of his palm against her. She let out a moan pass through her toothy grin, trailing a hand up his arm. She loved the way he would worship her, the way he would always pleasure her first. It was fitting for him to care so much about others instead of focusing on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Reiner,” she begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He felt intoxicated by the sight, by the smell, by the feel of her, a blush coming up to cover his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta use those words Angel, I’m a mere mortal. Can’t read your mind,” he teased, leaning down to place kisses among her two breasts. She wrapped her legs around his hips lazily, placing two hands against his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Reiner, cum inside me,” she begged, her cunt aching for the cock teasing her entrance. “Fuck me,” she pleaded to no one in particular as he began to sink his cock inside slowly. He chuckled, leaning down to her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a bit, let me stretch you out,” he reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though the process was not new, every single time they had to go through this step, (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel impatient. The few minutes being spent to ease her open were too long for her, the desire to feel him press against her cervix too grand. But she waited, and she witnessed how Reiner’s eyes twisted in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fill me up so good Reiner,” she said. He waited a little, worried that if he were to rush into things that she would become overwhelmed. But that was proven wrong when she pushed her hips back then buck them back into him, begging silently for him to take her. He smiled, pushing her hair out of her face as he started with a slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him lovingly, watching how the still wet-hair trailed droplets onto his forehead. She watched how his eyebrow cocked upwards at the pleasure he was feeling, watched how the golden hue made his face glow. “You look so good like this,” she commented in between heavy breaths. He placed a thumb on her clit to begin rubbing at the same pace of his thrusts, slowly building up speed. She covered her breasts with both arms to keep them from jolting at every thrust as he leaned one arm to hold himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could only see yourself,” he whispered back. He thrusted into (Y/N) with short, hard bucks; her feet wrapped around themselves to keep her legs from slipping off of his hips. She felt full, she felt pleasure, she felt loved and he felt the same. He just wanted to love her the way he knew she loved him. “You want a baby?” he asked, making direct eye contact to barely open eyes. She nodded, moaning at the fullness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to cum in you?” he asked again, loving how she could barely respond, too focused on the pleasure he was giving her. “Come on Angel, want to hear you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Reiner! Want you to cum inside me, please? Please, please?” she whimpered, feeling how he pushed her legs up against her as he pressed himself against her. She quickly wrapped her hands around her ankles to hold them in place and allow him to use her hips as leverage. He brought her entire body down as soon as he bucked up into her, loving the loud moans of pleasure that escaped her throat. He began to set a quicker pace, loving to hear the gasps that would escape from her mouth. He felt her cunt clench around him, eliciting one of (Y/N)’s favorite moans from Reiner as he mumbled sweet nothings to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Angel, need you to cum, come on,” he egged her on, feeling her arch up against him. He could feel himself falter as her cunt began to spasm on his cock, squeezing and throbbing at her finale. He pushed himself in and out of her harder, her body arching at the overstimulation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked between the two sweating bodies to watch how his cock went in and out of her. “Come on Reiner, cum inside me please,” she begged, knowing her sensual words could tip him over the edge. He sputtered and (Y/N) felt ropes of liquid squirt into her, causing her to moan at the feeling of being full. She hissed out a ‘yes’ as Reiner pumped in her a few more seconds, riding out his orgasm as well as making sure he could push his cum as far inside of her as he could. He felt her legs drop to her sides, the ache of holding them in position burning her muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned in ecstasy as he felt the warmth of her pussy around him, realizing how much of a drug (Y/N) was for him. He kept himself buried inside of her to make sure not a single drop of his cum went to waste as he leaned down to rest against the bed. He kissed her temple gently, feeling the warm skin pressed against his. She laughed a little, placing a hand against his head. She felt adoration for the man in front of her, wishing that both of them could stay like this forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it worked?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. And though it was uncomfortable for the blond man, he couldn’t resist the extra comfort of her arms. He pushed her hair away from her face, “If it didn’t, this’ll have to be a daily occurrence.” She couldn’t help but have a good feeling about the future, everything leading up to good things. (Y/N) felt tears prickling at her eyes, imagining a little Reiner running around a small home with her man next to her. He closed his eyes and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her delicate scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” she cooed, tracing her fingers across his back. “If it means you’ll be by my side, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>